Talk:Items (DmC)
Vital Star The returning Vital Star item will replenish Dante's Vitality when used. They come in both Small and Large varieties, with the latter fully restoring health. Devil Trigger Star The Devil Trigger Star '''item replenishes Dante's magic when used, allowing him to access his Devil Trigger state. They come in both Small and Large varieties, with the latter fully restoring magic. Health Cross --rename image to Health Cross DmC.png-- By completing the game's Secret Missions, the player will receive a '''Health Cross Fragment, or in rare cases, a full Health Cross. When four fragments are collected, Dante's maximum Vitality will be increased. They take the place of the Blue Orb and Blue Orb Fragments of past titles. Devil Trigger Cross By completing Secret Missions, Dante can find Devil Trigger Cross Fragments, or in rare cases, full Devil Trigger Crosses. When four are collected, Dante's magic will be increased, allowing him to store more DT energy and stay in Devil Trigger longer. These take the place of the Purple Orb and Purple Orb Fragments of past titles. Red Orb --split to Orb-- The Red Orbs return as the currency for purchasing items. They can be collected by killing demons and destroying objects in the world. Depending on the player's Style grade upon an enemy's defeat, more Red Orbs can be earned. White Orb --split to Orb-- White Orbs serve a purpose very similar to Proud Souls, being used to purchase upgrades. As Dante receives White Orbs, they fill his Upgrade Point gauge; for each time this fills, he can purchase a new upgrade, even in the middle of a mission. Depending on the player's Style grade upon an enemy's defeat, more White Orbs can be earned. Green Orb --split to Orb-- Green Orbs '''immediately replenish Dante's Vitality when collected. Green Orbs can be obtained by defeating enemies when your Style grade is exceptionally high, and from various "demon eggs" that stick to walls, specifically the green ones. Purple Orb --split to Orb-- '''Purple Orbs '''instantly replenish Dante's magic meter when collected. Although rare, they can be earned for defeating certain enemies, and by smashing the purple demon eggs. Gold Orb --split to Orb-- The '''Gold Orb '''is a special item that revives Dante upon death, right in the spot where he fell, giving him full Vitality in the process. Only three can be held at a time. Keys --merge with Secret Mission-- Several different types of keys exist; Copper, Argent (Silver), Gold and Ivory. Collecting the keys will give Dante the opportunity to access Secret Missions via Sealed Doors. The key required to unlock a door is denoted by their similar color scheme. Once used, a Key is lost, but the door it unlocked will remain open both in the level and on the Secret Mission list. Lost Soul --split to Lost Soul, this is not an item-- A '''Lost Soul is the soul of a human who is trapped in Limbo, and freeing them all within a level increases the Mission completion bonus. They also release a handful of Red Orbs when collected. Lost Souls are usually placed on walls, in hard to reach places that might be missed during normal passage through an area; listen for their agonized wails when Dante draws near one. References